A Vongola Fairy Tale
by BR13
Summary: Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera went it into the Fairy Tale world what would happen? Tsuna meets Natsu...


Disclaimer

I do not own KHR, Fairy Tail and any thing that resembles other games and anime in this fanfic

A Vongola Fairy Tail

Main Characters:

Tsuna: The 10th gereration Vongola boss, uses flaming gloves, a.k.a. X-gloves, and a box weapon

Yamamoto: Tsuna's best friend and guardian of rain, uses a sword, and two box weapons

Gokudera: Tsuna's friend, self proclaimed right hand and guardian of strom, uses dynamites and the

Sistema C.A.I. Box weapons

Natsu: A flame mage, also know as the flame salamander

Happy: A cat?? with wing magic and talks

Lucy: A girl that came from a rich family and uses celestial magic

Ezra: A girl that uses ex-quip magic

Gray: A man that always looses his clothes and he uses ice magic

Chapter One: Tsuna meets Natsu

Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera was talking at Tsuna's room when a Bright light flashed and the next thing they know is that they're on a strange land.

"What happened?" asked Tsuna "Where are we?"

"I don't know tenth" replied Gokudera

"Let's asked those people there" said Yamamoto

They saw them and they are in a fight.

"Let's help them" said Tsuna as he goes to Hyper mode

"Okay tenth" said Gokudera as he open his box containing his flying board.

"Okay Tsuna" said Yamamoto as he opened and took three swords from the dog that came out of the box.

"Let's go" said all of them in unison as they rushed at a fast speed to the fight.

Meanwhile, at the fight:

"There's too many of them" said Lucy

"We better hold them back" said Ezra

"This is it our last stand" said Gray

"Natsu is still out" said Happy

"Damn it and his weakness in transportations" said Lucy

"They just keep on coming" said Ezra "I'm getting tired"

"Me too" said Gray

"What is that?!" shouted Happy

Three men going heart fast speeds

"Who are they?" wondered Lucy "I hope ther're here to help us"

"Storm plus Cloud" shouted Gokudera as he fired a beam with a red outer coating and a violet center that multiplies from the weapon on his hand.

"Shigure Soen Ryu 8th offensive form Shinustuku ame" said Yamamoto as he swinged his sword to the enemy.

"X-Burner, Hyper Explosion" said Tsuna as he fired a huge blast of flame in front of him and devastating half the town.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Tsuna

"Yeah" they replied unison

"Watch out!" said Lucy

"Dying will zero point breakthrough, First Edition" said tsuna as he froze the attackers

"You use fire and Ice magic at the same time?" asked Ezra

"No, that move is not magic and it's a flame. They call it the freezing flame" said Tsuna

"Lets halt the chit chat for now." said Ezra "We better finished them of let's talk later"

After the battle, They went to the Fairy tail headquarters and talk there.

"Who are you guys?" asked Ezra, Lucy and Gray

"I'm Tsuna, this is Yamamoto and Gokudera" said Tsuna "And you guys who are you?"

"I'm Gray, nice to meet you" said gray

"I'm Ezra" said Ezra

"I'm Happy" said Happy

"I'm Lucy and this is Natsu" said Lucy while pointing at Natsu who is still out because of Ezra.

"You guys are surely strong" said Ezra while staring at Tsuna (This guy doesn't look strong but weak yet he did those)thought Ezra

"Hey you, you got gut's staring at the 10th" said Gokudera

"10th?" asked Gray, Ezra, Lucy

"He's the 10th boss of the Vongola Family" said Gokudera

(so he IS strong, being a boss is just not a title for show) though Ezra.

"So where do you guys live?" Ezra asked

"In Namimori" said Tsuna

"I never heard of it before" said Lucy

"It's in Japan" said Yamamoto

"Japan? Where is that?"Gray asked

"Anyways, where are we?" asked Tsuna

"We were in my room when there was this light and we just ended up here" said Tsuna

"Oh, don't worry we'll help you get back to your place" said Ezra

"For now we should find you guys a place to stay" said Ezra

Then they were interupted by Natsu's yawn.

"Where am I?" he asked

"We're back at the bar" said Lucy

"Who are they?" asked Natsu

"They're the one's that helped us though your mess." said Lucy while hitting Natsu in the head

"Oh, I want to fight them." said Natsu

"Your on" said Gokudera "NO one is stronger than the 10th"

"Calm down Gokudera" said Tsuna

"Come on Tsuna you can beat him" said Yamamoto "What would Reborn think if you back down"

"Okay... Okay" said Tsuna "I'll do it"

To be Continued...


End file.
